


Provide (What You Need)

by timidbravado



Category: JackSepticEye (YouTube RPF), Markiplier (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alpha Darkiplier, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Demons, Explicit Sexual Content, Knotting, M/M, Omega Jack, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Scenting, deep-throating, this is pure smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:47:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23555551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timidbravado/pseuds/timidbravado
Summary: Jack wakes up from a steamy dream, and Dark is more than happy to help him out.
Relationships: Darkiplier/Sean McLoughlin, Mark Fischbach/Sean McLoughlin
Comments: 19
Kudos: 167





	Provide (What You Need)

**Author's Note:**

> There is literally no plot here. Enjoy!

_Jack gasped, surrounded by an overwhelming heat. There were hands smoothing along his body, down his arms, over his belly, down to where his dick stood at attention._

_“Jack,” Dark crooned, the word sudden and attention-grabbing, like the sound of two boulders colliding._

_Jack whined, rocking his hips up into the loose grasp. It wasn’t enough, he needed more, he was about to burst into flames—_

_“Jack,” Dark repeated, but his voice was further away now, echoing. The friction around his dick disappeared as he humped desperately into thin air, his hole grasping around nothing._

_A high keen escaped him as he looked around and saw the world gradually brightening around him, a slow awareness beginning to seep in. He could feel himself rising to the surface of consciousness, but it didn’t matter because he_ needed—

Jack’s eyes shot open, his heart hammering in his chest so loud he could hear it beat in his ears. He was covered in sweat due to the warm weight clinging to him. A long, shuddering moan escaped him, lilting upward like a question. He was so _empty._

The warmth tightened around him, and he dimly registered that it was arms rather than some disembodied weight. Arms attached to a person— _Dark._

A lightning bolt of lust surged through him, and he rolled over to face the demon. Twin eyes, nearly pitch-black with lust, stared at him hungrily. Jack hardly noticed in his haste to face-plant into his neck, taking in deep gulps of pure alpha musk. He shuddered, unable to hold back a whine. Clumsy fingers began to unbutton the shirt that Dark was _still wearing,_ what the hell. They were both in the same clothes they’d been wearing when they crawled into bed, no wonder Jack felt like he was about to melt.

Dark’s answering growl left Jack temporarily incapable of movement as his body went limp with pure want. It didn’t matter anyway, because an instant later they were both naked, skin to skin. He choked on a breath as his cock bumped along Dark’s and sent bolts of pleasure through him.

“Couldn’ta done that _earlier?”_ Jack slurred, licking at the heated skin before him. The hand that tightened on his hip prompted him to nip, and from his intimate proximity, he could hear as well as feel Dark’s sharp intake of breath. The scent of petrichor intensified and sent a wave of goosebumps crashing over the omega’s body. It smelled like the air before a thunderstorm, the kind that shakes houses and tears down trees. Like a promise.

Suddenly, Jack was lying flat on his back, a firm palm remaining in the center of his chest and holding him there. He had just opened his mouth to protest when the alpha rolled on top of him, slotting their bodies together perfectly. Well, almost perfectly, given that his hole was still throbbing with need.

“I’ll give you what you need, little omega. Don’t you worry,” Dark purred, voice rasping. He could have been replying to Jack’s complaint, or hell, maybe he could read minds after all and felt the need to reassure him. Jack didn’t really care either way, because in that moment Dark thrust downward, his cock sliding easily through the mess of slick pouring out of the omega and brushing against his entrance. The angle wasn’t quite right for Dark to really enter him, and the feeling was a maddening tease of _not enough_ that had Jack clamping his thighs around Dark’s hips and trying to bring him closer.

The alpha ducked down and met him in a searing kiss, morning breath and all. Their stubble scratched together lightly, and he moaned as Dark’s tongue tangled with his. As pleasant as it was, though, it only stoked the flames lapping in his belly, and he _needed._

“Dark, please,” he gasped, gyrating against him in a sad mimicry of what he really wanted. It only served to tease him further as the alpha’s dick continuously slipped against him, so close but not where he wanted it most.

“You did ask so nicely,” Dark mused, and Jack had a brief moment of breathless anticipation before the alpha was gone, slipping out of his hold like water.

“Wha—?” he began, outraged and grabbing for him before two hands gripped the backs of his thighs and pushed up, up, until his knees were practically touching his chest. He took the silent cue to wrap his arms under his legs so they stayed in that position, trembling as Dark’s hands ghosted back towards the globes of his ass. They kneaded and spread the flesh there, baring Jack’s entrance to the intense gaze of the demon. For a brief moment discomfort began to flicker on the edge of his awareness, the cool air testament to exactly how exposed he was, what it was they were doing, but then the disheveled mess of midnight hair descended upon him, and any and all thoughts were banished from his brain.

“Hnng,” he squeaked as Dark’s tongue dragged along his crack and swirled around his hole. Another tremor washed over his body as the demon repeated the action, his fingers digging into the skin of his arms that held his legs out of the way.

Dark let out an approving growl against his entrance, and Jack saw stars. His cock jerked against his belly, smearing the puddle of precome that had begun to pool there as his hips twitched in an effort to chase the sensation. The alpha’s grip was firm though, squeezing his ass cheeks tighter and not giving an inch. Jack was at his mercy.

Dark continued his teasing licks as Jack squirmed. The alpha’s stubble brushed his bum with every movement, sending pleasant tingles along his nerve endings and ratcheting Jack’s arousal ever higher as he rocked into his tongue. A high moan escaped him when Dark pointed his tongue and speared him open easily, his entire body jerking in Dark’s hold.

“Yes, yes, please, Dark, more,” he babbled, hands gripping his own skin so hard he’d probably bruise later. He was so close already.

The alpha continued to tongue-fuck him as a finger stroked teasingly along his perineum. Every second that passed brought Jack closer and closer to the edge, all the muscles in his body tensing up further and further. A gasp escaped him as he reached the precipice, about to topple into climax when Dark’s tongue disappeared. “No!”

The complaint barely passed his lips before he looked down in time to see Dark’s lips wrap around his cock as the alpha deep-throated him in one movement. Simultaneously, two fingers breached him in a quick thrust that honed in on his prostate, pulsing against it in a quick burst that made Jack’s dick twitch in Dark’s mouth. The alpha swallowed, his throat constricting hotly around Jack’s length, and the omega was gone.

 _“Dark,”_ he gasped, his spine arching as he thrust deep into the demon’s mouth, Dark’s free hand encouraging on the back of his thigh. His entire body held there in suspension, trembling as he came down Dark’s throat. Dark’s thick fingers kept pressing against that electric spot inside him, prompting a prolonged throbbing from Jack’s dick long after he ran out of fluid to give the alpha. Dark’s ministrations continued until Jack couldn’t take it anymore, whimpering and shifting away from Dark’s debauched lips. The demon’s mouth released him, and his length flopped limply against his stomach. Dark hummed, sending him a smug smirk. Jack would remember to be annoyed by that later.

Still delirious with pleasure, Jack managed to communicate with grabby hands and pitiful whining that he wanted the alpha to move so they were face-to-face again. Dark obliged. He crawled up to meet him in a kiss, and Jack was surprised to find that he didn’t mind his own taste as much as he would have thought. Nevertheless, after a few minutes he pulled away with a gasp. The need was still there—his omega body was all too aware of the scent of aroused, unsatisfied alpha permeating the room.

“Please, please, Dark, I need you, please,” Jack begged, hardly aware of anything but how empty and _incomplete_ he felt. Tears gathered in his eyes, and he’d be _so_ embarrassed about that later, but right now he was pretty sure he’d die if the alpha didn’t fuck him like, yesterday.

“Shh, omega, you have me,” Dark whispered, his eyes shifting blue-red for a moment. He reached between them and Jack felt the thick head of his cock pressing at his entrance. It was only a fraction of a second before Dark breached him, Jack’s hole slick and open from Dark’s treatment.

 _“Yes,”_ Jack breathed. He locked his legs firmly around the alpha, drawing him closer, deeper. Trembling, he felt more than heard the demon’s approving growl that reverberated through his entire body. His fingers twisted in Dark’s hair and pulled him down until their mouths met again, tongues battling as the alpha’s pelvis landed flush against his ass.

Jack was euphoric at the feeling of finally being filled, and he broke their kiss to flop his head back against the pillows, overwhelmed. The alpha followed to press sucking kisses along his neck, unmoving inside him. Waiting.

He didn’t have to wait long before the omega was letting out a frustrated growl of his own, probably sounding like a chihuahua in comparison, but he couldn’t think of a time when he gave less of a fuck. He tightened his legs around the alpha and rocked pointedly, unable to move much under his weight. Dark let out a huff of amusement against his throat before he slowly withdrew from Jack’s hole until just the very tip of his dick remained inside and, without warning, slammed all the way back in with a powerful thrust that sent Jack’s body sliding up towards the headboard a few centimeters.

Jack saw stars. His fingers curled into the skin of Dark’s shoulders as he gazed unseeingly past the ceiling, mouth agape, beyond words. His dick was already twitching, valiantly stirring to life again as the demon continued thrusting in the same manner, sweat collecting everywhere their heated skin met.

“Look at me,” Dark demanded between thrusts. Jack was obliged to follow any of his commands when he was so spread open like this, delirious from being filled so completely, so his eyes immediately darted to meet Dark’s intense gaze. The demon smiled, a wickedly pleased thing. “That’s right. Look at who’s taking you apart,” he growled, purposely driving into Jack. “Look at your alpha giving you,” a thrust, “exactly,” again, “what you need.” 

Jack was hopeless to look away from Dark’s flickering eyes, taking in the strange beauty of their blue and red glinting hypnotically over black as the flames simmering in his belly roared higher and took his breath away.

“Pretty omega,” Dark crooned, voice like a rake through gravel. “Taking me so well,” he praised, punctuating with another thrust. He curled a hand over where Jack’s neck met his shoulder, ostensibly to keep him from slipping up the bed, but all the omega understood was the possessive grip over his mating gland. He keened, struggling to keep his eyes open, his hands digging into bands of corded muscle along the alpha’s arms. A human would have dark bruises afterward, but the demon’s skin barely gave and Jack knew there would be no evidence later. Not on Dark, at least.

The alpha chuckled darkly. “You like that, hmm?” he hummed. His grip tightened, and Jack felt his gland throb against Dark’s hand in time with his cock. 

“Yes,” he gasped, approaching the edge again as Dark fucked him with increased speed. His hole clenched around the demon’s length.

“Yes, you like it, Omega,” Dark grunted, squeezing again. “You like knowing you’re mine. I’m the only one who gets to touch you here, isn’t that right? You’re mine. Mine,” he rumbled, nearly shouting, petrichor filling the air and curling in Jack’s lungs in a rhythm of _mine, mine, mine_ that matched the pace of the demon’s fucking.

“Yes, fuck, _Dark!”_ Jack shrieked, hand clamping over where the alpha held him as he was swept away in wave after wave of ecstasy. Every muscle in his body quivered in pleasure as his mind went blissfully blank, the only thing anchoring him down being the point where their bodies connected. He vaguely registered the alpha’s low snarl as the length inside him thickened, a knot catching at his rim with each movement until it caught inside. It swelled for another moment before Dark came with a thunderous growl, eyes burning through Jack as his entire body quaked in shifts of blue-red, his skin heating to an almost unbearable temperature while Jack’s lingering orgasm milked him, molten come painting his womb.

Dark shifted his weight onto his elbows as he collapsed on top of the Irishman, ducking his head into the sweaty skin of his neck and licking paths there, uncaring of where Jack’s beard scratched at his tongue. Jack never thought he’d find being _licked_ erotic, but he gave another weak moan and clenched down around Dark’s throbbing length.

Satisfaction turned his bones to lead, and he lazily flopped his head to the side, allowing Dark to devour his neck as he pleased. The demon’s hand had come unglued from his mating gland, and Dark laved it with special attention. While pleasant at first, it soon grew to be uncomfortable in the same way a hand on his dick would be too much right now. Seemingly sensing this, Dark placed a final kiss on it before shifting up in search of Jack’s mouth. Jack met him unhurriedly, and they swapped kisses back and forth as their breathing gradually slowed, more of an acknowledging press of lips than anything.

Despite the early bedtime the night before, exhaustion stemming from an abrupt awakening and bone-deep satisfaction weighed down on him. The scent of _warm, pleased, possessive_ alpha surrounding him only added to it. He turned to press a soft kiss to the alpha’s cheek before snuffling into the pillows, eyes drifting closed.

Dark laughed gently. Jack didn’t care, almost asleep before arms were tucking under him and he was abruptly being rolled. He yelped, hissing as the alpha’s knot caught against his rim. He clutched haphazardly at Dark’s shoulders that were suddenly beneath him and dazedly realized that the demon had flipped them so that he was sprawled against Dark’s front, on top. He sleepily glared down at him, a slight shiver passing over him as cool air met his sweaty skin. Dark smiled, softer this time, and a blanket enveloped them out of nowhere. Jack was too tired to fight the hand that cradled his head and guided him down to rest against the chest beneath him. The heat surrounding him mixed with the pleasant ache of his muscles, and his eyes shut once more.

“Sleep, Jack,” Dark murmured into his hair, and Jack did.

**Author's Note:**

> My first foray into writing smut. I really started with a bang (*wink wink*), huh? This is actually a portion of a MUCH bigger, much plottier story, but believe me when I say that it probably won't be posted for a few years, considering how long it's taken me to get it to the point that it's at and how much more there is to go. But I graduate college in a few weeks, so maybe I'll have more time. Don't hold your breath. I figured I'd post this for people to (hopefully) enjoy during these trying times. Constructive criticism is welcome! Don't be shy to say hello :)


End file.
